Shines journey
Chapter 1: " Alaka this isn't right I am a black bear and you are brown can we even have cubs?" said Tungiu. Alaka said ' we must be able to I have meet a bear whoes dad was a white bear and whoes mom was a brown.' Later that year In a den a black bear gave birth to 2 special cubs. There names are shine and night Both are light gray. 2 months later shine and night emerged from the den. Shine ' come on night lets cilmb the trees I am the best fighter and cilmber in the wold!' Night ' I want to be a brown bear they are the best!' Shine ' Prove it! As the cubs tusseld Tugiu went to find Alaka her mate. 'Alaka I have an idea'. How about we take turns each day we swicth off Today you teach them how to be a brown bear tommorow I teach them the ways of a black bear.' Alright said Alaka. Alaka Goes to the den and bringes out the cubs. 'Come on night and shine we are going to learn how to fish' Alaka said. As they enter the fishing grounds A large male brown bear shares up to them. Where is your mate Brother' said the stranger. Out hunting' said Alakla I am teaching my cubs how to fish' said Alaka my cubs died said the stranger Chapter 2 : 8 moons later one day as their mother was taking the, out to look for berries A growl strikes the air as they look up and spot a wolf pack wolves have been known to kill black bears Tungi Yells 'RUN!' They run 4 wolves purse the cubs Wall the mother takes on many wolves the cubs run up the tree As they head to the hunting grunds they see their mother ripped to shreds. Chapter 3: Once they reach the fishing grounds there father asks where their mom is she is dead say. Both of the cubs both are a bout half grown. Their dad takes them to one mother brown bear who has lost her cubs. Her name is Dokol. She asks how their mother died. '' She.. was killed by wolves'' said night " thats impossible only black bears can be killed by wolves'' LEAVE NOW! I know your mother is a black bear. GO. other brown bears start walking toward the cubs they run and are spilit up. Shine goes in the direction of the black bear grub hunting grounds. While night goes in the direction of the brown bear hunting grounds. '' Chapter 4: Shine scared that more brown bears are after her she glancees back nothing is behimd her. She comes across a group of black bears. 2 females and 3 male she knew they are all orphans. My mother just died... please let me join. she knew this would be her best chance at survival. Why should we? said the leader 'I can help you with fishing fighting etc.'' said shine. let's have a vote yea! yea1 Yea! na! Na It semmes you will jon us.' Later that night the group is making a den in the trees where they hhear a bellow that as not happend hear for 150,000 years the sound of a polar bear fighting a brown bear they are back. (Sorry guys I will add more later. Feel free to add more. edit and comment.) Category:Fanfictions